New School Year + Vampire
Rosario + Vampire: Redemption Next Episode: New Order + Vampire Episode 1 ( New School Year + Vampire) 'Plot' Another new year at Yokai Academy begins. Tsukune Aono has entered Yokai Academy once again. At the same moment he runs into Moka, by crashing Tsukune with her bike again. Tsukune and Moka have there little moment as Moka bites Tsukune in the neck and sucks his blood. They both go to the school by foot. As they walk away, a person in a Black Robe catches them. Moka and Tsukune arrive at the school and they catch up with Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore they run with tears of joy to see Tsukune again. However Kokoa comes in to intrrupt their little moment. Kokoa, like she always does, tries to get into a fight with Moka again. But some how her weapon slips out of her hand, wonder on how that happen, end up attacking her instead. All of them go to there classroom together. A Person with a black Robe steps forward from the tree. Kokoa is outside of the school in the forest as she stops from getting hit from her own weapon. The weapon turns back into Kokoas compainon Kou buddy. Kokoa as Kou on what he was thinking on hitting her. Kou tells her that he wasn't in control of his own body. Kokoa runs and bumps in a guy (Onon) as she falls down to the ground. Kokoa tells him to watch were he's going. Only a glimps of his eye is shown which is an Orange. Kokoa tells him that he looks like someone she knows. Kokoa gets a little frighten as everything goes black. Back a Yokai Academy, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari are all again in the same classroom together. As Tsukune and the other wonder what there teacher is, a woman comes in the classroom with brown hair and what looks to be cat ears and it none other then Miss Nekonome. The class gets excited about there teacher. Class ends, Tsukune and the girls get ready to go to the newspaper club. And Miss Nekonome is there tells them that Ginei is no longer the newspaper club President. Nekonome tells them that Ginei recommanded that Tsukune should be the Newspaper Clubs new President. Moka, Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu agree that Tsukune being the new Newspaper Club President. Tsukune looks at Moka and wonder whats with her. Moka tells that Kokoa hasn't shown up at the Newspaper Club at all since they arrived. Kurumu tells the others that she's got to do something. Kurumu exits the room. As Kurumu is walking, she bumps into a person in a Black Robe. Kurumu tells him to watch were he's going. Kurumu looks at him with a suprise look. Kurumu asks him on who he is. Back at the newspaper Club Tsukune and the others wonder on what's keeping up Kurumu up. Tsukune gets up and tells Moka, Mizore and Yukari that he's going to look for Kurumu. Moka and Yukari both go with Tsukune to find Kurumu. MIzore stays in the room. As Mizore sorts out the papers on the table. A person in a Black Robe appears right behind Mizore. Mizore looks behind her and screams. Tsukune and Moka tried to find Kurumu but they can't find her anywhere around the school. Yukari runs to Tsukune and Moka telling them that Mizore is gone. Tsukune wonders what's going on and also wonders if they're being hunted down. Kou Buddy show up telling Tsukune and Moka that he needs help. Moka ask Kou on whats going on. Kou tells them that Kokoa has been taken. Tsukune informs that Kurumu and Mizore were taken as well. Ruby shows up, goes up to them and hands Tsukune an envolope that she found. Tsukune opens it. And reads "come to the dorm if you want to see your friends." He tells Moka and Yukari that their going to find the three of them, Ruby tells them thats she'll going with them to find Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa. Tsukune, Moka, Ruby and Yukari arrive at the dorm to search for their friends. Then a hooded figure in a Black Robe appears right in front of them in thin air. Tsukune tells the hooded figure on where their friends are. The hooded figure snaps his fingers. there friend appear right behind him all tied up. the hooded figure tells Tsukune that it used them for bait to find a person name Moka Akashiya. Tsukune asks the hooded figure on why "its" after Moka. Ruby senses a strong energy from the hooded figure. "It" tells Tsukune that she killed someone. Moka gets shaken up. Tsukune tells "it" thats its a lie. "It" tells Moka that she must be eliminated. The hooded figure vanishes. They wonder on were the hooded figure go. Yukari tells Tsukune and the others that its there chance to free Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa out. Ruby still senses that something is wrong. Tsukune, Moka and Yukari run to the girls. Ruby tells them to stop and that it's a set up. They all stop and the hooded figure shows up again and grabs Yukari and toss her but is save by Ruby. The hooded figure hits Tsukune. Moka gets enraged and her Inner Vampire strength is released. "It" tells Moka that she is a vampire. Moka tells Ruby to save Kurumu, Mizore, and Kokoa. The hooded figure tells Moka to come get "it." Moka Charges in at "it" with a kick but "it" blocks Moka's kick and punches her. Tsukune worries for Moka as he steps in to fight the hooded figure. Ruby goes up to the girls and frees them. Kurumu tells Ruby tells that something is very strange with the hooded figue. The Hooded figure and Tsukune fight off against each other. End of Episode 1 See Also * New School Year + Vampire Script Version. *Rosario + Vampire; Redemption: New Order + Vampire